


Life and Love

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega AU, I just suddenly got prego obi feels okay, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Multi, Omega!Obi-Wan, Or Three, Original Characters - Freeform, and I stole the title from YOI, settled down on stew-jon, sorry - Freeform, the kids are all OC's., this is an experiment, time jumps, two wombs, we don't knoiw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Obi-Wan and team get pregnant on Stew-Jon, much to their daughter's dismay. Eventually she comes around.





	Life and Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Gabriel4sam and goddessofroyalty on tumblr. I was reading blog posts about Prego omega obi-wan and got the feels. This is a new AU inspired by them. thank you for reading. And I did steal the title from YOI. Life and love just fit. :)

 

Tamsyn screwed her nose up at the news. A Little brother or sister? Are they joshing her? The little girl, red as black as her father’s. Her grey-blue eyes spark with sudden anxiety. 

 

“I’m going to be a big sister?” she cocked her head to look from Rex, to Cody and then back to Obi-Wan. “Why?” 

 

Obi-Wan, who’d just seen the local village Healer out, went to her and picked her up in his arms. He hugged her close, his beard tickled as he laid kisses all over her face. She took after the Clones, even with Obi-Wan’s eyes, she could see that they had given her determination and strength. 

 

“I love you, we all love you and having another child isn’t going to change that. We chose to have you, just like we’re choosing to have this little one.” Obi-Wan said. Remember how he felt when he hadn’t been chosen. He didn’t want his first born daughter to think that having a younger sibling meant that they didn’t choose her and love her dearly. 

 

“I know, Papa…...but….” Tamsyn sighed. “I’m not going to get stuck watching the baby all the time am I?” 

 

Obi-Wan laughed; “Where’d you get that idea?” he insisted. 

 

“You know Quade?” Tamsyn asked. Obi-Wan nodded. “Well,” she continued. “He’s always having to watch his younger siblings. They’re always bugging in on our business.” she frowned. 

 

Obi-Wan nodded. He didn’t have that experience, nor had the Clones. Both had grown very differently. 

 

“How about we make certain that the younger siblings are distracted if you want to do something by yourself?” Obi-Wan asked. “How would that be?” 

 

Tamsyn thought about for a second, then nodded, hugging him; “in that case, I guess you could have a few more kids after this one.” she giggled when Rex came up and grabbed her from Obi-Wan, tickling her on his way out. 

 

“Come on, Squirt, we need to see to the eopoie’s.” he said. 

 

“Can I ride Bruce!?” 

 

“After the chores are done.” 

 

Obi-Wan watched them. Rex and Tamsyn bonded over the animals. They both had learnt how to train the animals well and were highly sought after in the region. Bruce was their personal Eopie that Tamsyn had raised from an infant. 

 

This now left Cody and Obi-Wan alone in the house; Cody wrapped his arms around his former General, now Husband. Just think another baby. He smiled. 

 

Obi-Wan turned to kiss him; “Two.” he said. 

 

‘What?” Cody asked. Though he knew he should be surprised. 

 

“In the primary womb. Twins. And one in the second. We’ll have our hands full with three.” Obi-Wan laughed. 

 

Cody smiled. Hugging Obi-Wan closer to him. He was overcome with Joy he had only known when they found out Obi-Wan was pregnant with Tamsyn. And now, with three more on the way. He knew he wouldn’t trade this for the universe. 

~*~

 

“What are you gonna name the three little monsters?” Tamsyn asked. She sat by Obi-Wan on the porch. A couple of months pregnant now and his belly was showing. He had to wear the tunics from when he was pregnant with Tamsyn. But those were getting a bit tight. Rex had gone to the village to see about someone making them a bigger size. Since none of them really knew how to sew and so bought things from the local loomer. 

 

“I don’t know, and monsters?” 

 

“I mean it with all the love in my heart, Pappa.” Tamsyn replied. She sat crocheting a yellow and green blanket for the not-twin. Obi-Wan was working on a blanket that would be a mirror of one he’d already finished. He was determined to make baby blankets for all of his children. Sot hat they each may have one when they are older and leave their home. Maybe for a wider role in the universe, or maybe for their own wives or husbands. Or, as the Force may will it. 

 

“Have you worked on your levitating skills?” Obi-Wan asked. Teaching his daughter, he had found, is a pleasure. He doesn’t have to recite any Jedi Code at her or get after her for attachments. He had given that up the moment the war had stopped and She didn’t need to be hidden from the Separatists. 

 

“Yeah, I floated that big rock around me while I meditated by the lake today.” she hummed. At nine years old, she is stronger in the Force than even Anakin had been, untrained. It was unfair to compare the two. Obi-Wan reminded himself. Anakin was on Naboo having children too. Padme was making sure he had a new pup after each pregnancy. It seemed to be a Nabooian thing. 

 

Stew-Jon is a lot more laid back. 

 

“What about Taraja? I hear it means hope.” Tamsyn said. 

 

“Starts with the first sound of your name too.” Obi-Wan said. 

 

“And you did say you were having a girl.” Tamsyn held up her blanket. It was nearly big enough to wrap the baby in twice. “She’ll be big and strong. I know it.” 

 

“What about the boys?” Obi-Wan asked. 

 

“Something nature-y.” Tamsyn shrugged. “Vale or Fox or….”

 

“I was going to suggest Fyodor.” Cody came up upon them. They hadn’t known he come to the house from the garage out back, far away from the barn. The machine shop noises tended to spook them. He was rubbing engine oil off his hands on a dirty rag. 

 

“I like that, what does it mean?” Tamsyn asked. 

 

“In Mando’a it means “God’s Gift”.” Cody replied. 

 

“Let’s do that one.” Tamsyn looked at Obi-Wan, “Tamsyn, Taraja Fyodor….and……”

 

“Nadir.” Cody said. “Rex had mentioned it to me a few days ago but didn’t want to push names until you.” - this meaning Obi-Wan - “had mentioned it.” 

 

Obi-Wan nodded, and mused. In Mandalor culture it was usual for the person bearing the children to name them regardless of what their partner thought or wanted. But, this was working out well. 

 

“Hmmm…..I did chose Tamsyn’s name last time. It’s only fitting that the three of you get to chose this time.” 

 

“And then they get to choose the next babies names.” Tasmin grinned mischievously up at her fathers. “Can you imagine have seven children?” 

 

“I can, actually.” Obi-Wan smiled, he ran his hand through her dark hair. “They’ll all look like Cody and Rex too.” 

 

“Naw, we need a couple copper headed children running around here.” Cody laughed. 

 

Obi-Wan smiled; yes, maybe a couple who looked like him would be nice. 

 

~*~

 

Seven months on and Tamsyn was beginning to regret this baby thing. Pappa had gotten rounder and rounder as the months dragged on, until now he was put on bed rest by the Healer. A stodgy old woman who had birthed more children than she had ever carried. Sar-aah had lost three husbands, and had held her daughters through their birthing. She didn’t treat Obi-Wan any differently for being male than she would her female clients. 

 

“Alright, the babies will be here in no time. I wouldn’t even be surprised if you got me early.” the woman said as she pressed about Obi-Wan’s belly. The baby’s were all awake and kicking. Taraja was kicking her brothers into line. “She’s definitely the oldest.” Sar-aah said with a wickedly amused smile. “The other two aren’t as strong. But don’t worry, they are all healthy….you’ve been drinking the tea right?” 

 

“Yes, we’re giving it to him all the time.” Tamsyn said. She had another cup in hand. She took the dregs of the previous cup. Replacing it with the new one. With Obi-Wan laid up in bed, it was up to her to keep house. Daddies Cody and Rex had work to do to support them. So the homestead was left to Tamsyn. 

 

As it turned out, Quade’s younger sisters came in handy. They knew all about babies and they came to twitter at her like birds, bringing food from their house and recipes that she dutifully copied. However. That didn’t stop her from any Force practice. She found an old book that even showed the moves of the first form for lightsaber combat. She practiced with a stick. 

 

And maybe asked Pappa if she was doing it right when he felt better. 

 

“You are such a good girl.” Sar-aah smiled. “It’s good they have you. I’ve seen some families go bonkers when they have their first child,”

 

“I was born in the middle of a fire fight.” Tamsyn informed the elderly woman. “My Daddies and Pappa can manage anything.” 

 

“Oh, I’m sure they can, sweetie.” Sar-aah said, not dismissing the nine year old. 

 

“Now, make sure to get me if anything happens. I’m just down the road.” she said. Pulling blankets back up Obi-Wan who was nearly asleep. “And make sure he eats lots of nutritious food.” she said. Tasmyn trailed after the older woman. 

 

“I will.” Tamsyn promised as she saw the woman out. 

 

~*~

 

“You are so big!” Tamsyn bounced on the bed, rubbing Obi-Wan’s belly as the triplets kicked. She was using the Force to touch their soul’s in the womb. Telling them about everything they were going to do. The babies seemed excited. Obi-Wan cradled all his children in his Force Presence. 

 

“I feel big.” Obi-Wan muttered after a moment, “You were hardly this way.” 

 

“I know, first babies are different. And I was a premie and it was in the middle of a war zone.” Tamsyn sighed. 

 

“That’s why I chose your name the way I did. Tamsyn is the War Goddess of Mandalor.” Obi-Wan said. 

 

“She saved them, once upon a time, on a planet far, far away….” Tamsyn smiled. “Auntie Satine just sent me some new books, she knows what my favorites are and she wants us all to visit her when the babies are old enough.” she smiled. 

 

Obi-Wan didn’t say “no” straight off. Tamsyn had wanted to visit the Temple and Mandalor. She wanted to learn all about the culture her family came from. 

 

“Maybe when you’re older, we’ll go.” Obi-Wan said. It wasn’t a promise, Tamsyn knew it, but she beamed up at him anyway. She looked enough like a Mandalorian that no one would mistake her for being an off worlder. 

 

“Okay,” she agreed. 

 

~*~

 

_ Life and Love -  _ Obi-wan thought. His four children are asleep. One baby in each of his family's arms. Cody olds Nadir, Rex holds Fyodor and Tamsyn holds Taraja. The moon is high and light, blue means cast shadows in the room. They’re all arranged around him. The babies long ago fed. He’ll have to start pumping soon. And finally the pressure is off. 

 

Yet, the Force whispers to him; of life and love and cherishment. That this new beginning will be good for everyone. That the Kenobi Clan will reach a thousand star systems and then some. 

 

That, maybe, he was the Chosen one after all. 

 


End file.
